Abused
by firegirl56
Summary: I'm Isabella Dahiff. Yeah, I know I'm crazy. I like watching things die, I go to Coates, and I'm dating Drake Merwin. I thought I could handle being by myself: at a boarding school, in the FAYZ. I've never been more wrong in my life. Companion to Used.
1. Arrival

**Okay, so I got a bunch of reviews (okay, one) asking if I would talk about what happened with Isabella and Drake before Bridget got to Coates. I had already been planning to write this as a companion to Used to parallel the story and give deeper insight or whatever. So this starts out when Isabella has her first day at Coates, and will follow the storyline of Used and therefore the main story, although I'm debating whether or not to have Isabella's story branch off some when Drake leaves/dies. I'd appreciate opinions on that.**

**And one more thing: THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND TWILIGHT FANS IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM.**

**Look, I read the first three Twilight books and know how the fourth ends (Bella marries Edward, have creepy vampire child, Jacob imprints, Bella becomes vampire, etc.) And don't get me wrong: I like Twilight. It was a pretty good book. It wasn't my all-time favorite, but I didn't hate it. **

**Twilight is like the Justin Bieber of the book world: everyone is either completely obsessed or wants it dead and buried deep in the earth where no one will ever find it. I'm just neutral (on both JB and Twilight). But you know those people who are so creepily obsessed that they have all kinds of Twilight merchandise and think about it all the time? (Kind of like me with GONE and Harry Potter) That's who I'm poking fun at in this chapter. I don't hate people because they love Twilight, but it just gets annoying sometimes. **

**So if you love Twilight with all your heart, then please, I'm not trying to call you a loser or stupid because you like a book, because lots of people might (and probably do) hate me for obsessing over books all the time. Don't leave evil reviews telling me to rot in hell because I fell in love with Michael Grant's telekinetic instead of Stephanie Meyer's vampire. Just be kind and tell what you think of the story itself.**

**Wow, that was so long, I think it might even be considered an official rant!**

…

…**Well, if you must know…**

…**I suppose I'm Team Edward, unless you're counting other books. In that case, Edward drops down to about 25****th**** place.**

**Now, read and review! Do it for Bella (the OC)!**

"Doesn't it just seem like the perfect place?" My mother asked excitedly, hoping for a good reaction. I looked at the brochure in my hands, full of smiling kids and teachers.

"It looks like a freaking butterfly farm." I responded, my voice full of disgust. My mother frowned at my language but grit her teeth, trying to convince me of how Coates Academy was going to make me a wonderful person. I wasn't convinced.

It had all started a few months ago, when my parents went to a meeting and learned how to use the internet. They then learned how to check what's on a computer, and it wasn't long before my laptop was invaded. I came home to find my parents waiting, a stack of printed out documents and webpages I had been perusing lately. Coupled with the fact that they had checked what I had recently viewed on YouTube (various people suffering from various injuries) and searched my desk and discovered my sketchpad, they finally figured out that I had a seriously screwed up mind.

I was immediately whisked off to a psychiatrist's office, who ruled that I enjoyed watching people feel pain. Then, due to my "violent tendencies", he gave my parents different brochures for different schools all over the country that claimed to "fix" bad kids like me. My mother fell in love with Coates Academy the moment she saw their brochure, and has her heart set on me being corrected there. The tuition was high, but we were pretty affluent—it wasn't that much money to us. So despite my passive-aggression, my belongings and I were sent to California.

Coates had a nice campus, I would give it that. It was a few miles from the ocean, near a quaint little town called Perdido Beach. On my first day, I was assigned a schedule, a dorm room, and a set of textbooks. I took my things and left them in my new room (which I was sharing with some girl named Penny) and then followed my schedule to the first class of the day. I arrived a few minutes late, so the teacher had already started the lecture when I walked in. Fifteen pairs of eyes locked on me, and I glared back. Most left, but a good looking sandy-haired boy in the back of the room kept watching.

"Class, I'd like you to meet Isabella-"

"Swan?" Some girl wearing a TEAM EDWARD button on her blazer interrupted hopefully. I shot a venomous look at her, and a few kids snickered.

"Isabella DaHiff. All right, why don't you take a seat somewhere…" He looked around the room. There was a seat open in front of the blond boy, but the teacher acted like there wasn't. "Er…Susan, move over a little, Isabella will have to share a desk with you until we can get an extra one. Pull up a chair, Isabella."

"But there's an empty desk right there," I said, annoyed. I didn't want to have to share a seat with Susan the Twilight mega-fan. The teacher looked on the verge of letting me sit there until the blond boy spoke.

"Yeah, sir, let her sit right in front of…me." He grinned like a shark and winked at the teacher, who immediately strengthened his resolve.

"Yes, Isabella, you should sit with Susan. Go on." I glared at the blond boy and gave him the finger in plain view, not really caring who saw it. The boy grinned wider and gave me the finger right back.

"That's right, B!tch," The boy said, and I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, the teacher interrupted.

"Drake! Isabella! Sit down and stop that this instant. Drake winked at me before turning back to the front of the room. I sat next to Susan, who immediately started whispering to me.

"Oh my God, so when he said Isabella I just totally freaked out I love her and Edward and Jasper and Emmett and Jacob and just Twilight in general it's just like the best book ever I like died when the movie came out Twilight is like my life and it's just so great I'm Team Edward are you Team Edward I just think he's so super-hot or should I say cold because you know he's constantly described as being made of marble and OMG if I didn't like Bella so much I would seriously steal Edward away from her because he is just so beautiful just like all of Twilight so yeah Isabella is like my new favorite name ever since I read Twilight if I have a daughter I'm going to name her Bella and if I have another daughter I'll name her Renesmee because it's just such a unique name you know what I mean and if I have a son I'm not really sure right now it's a toss-up between Jasper and Embry because they're both just such amazing names like all the names in Twilight of course I wouldn't expect anything less of Stephanie Meyer she's just such an amazing author I mean she wrote Twilight which is the best book ever so I mean that just proves how great she is because Twilight was just so great and-"

"Oh my God, will you just shut the hell up already?" I interjected, and she broke off with a pout. I rubbed my temples and ignored Susan's chatter for the rest of class. When it was finally over, I jumped out of my chair and headed to my next class, which was art.

I already hated Coates.


	2. Not Alone

**Woohoo! This is my third update in one day! Yeah! But anyway, I'm too lazy to write an author's note, so review please! :D**

Art passed uneventfully. The teacher was a batty old lady who said everything was wonderful because she seemed to be color blind. I looked at my schedule and saw that my next class was biology. I was slightly interested in biology, but not for any normal reasons. I couldn't wait to slice open cats and frogs and things and pull out their guts. Hopefully things would be bloody. As I was thinking this, I walked down the hallways, and in a few minutes, I was completely lost. I spotted a beautiful dark haired girl walking in my direction, so I approached her. "Hey," I called, trying to get the girl's attention. She stopped and looked me up and down with eyes that said; 'You're lucky I'm even stopping for you'.

I didn't let it get to me. "Can you help me find the science lab? I have biology next period and I'm lost." The girl smirked at the last part but turned and motioned for me to follow her.

"So, we're in the same science class," the girl said, and I recognized the tone in her voice. It was one I'd used many times before. "This should be fun."

I stopped, and the girl turned to look at me. "I'm not asking you to be my best friend forever and all that sh!t. I just want to know where the f**king science room is." The girl looked at me differently now, with almost begrudging respect.

"I'm Diana," the girl said, nodding at me to follow her to the classroom. "And I think I like you."

"I'm Isabella DaHiff," I replied, not wavering at her abruptness. She kind of reminded me of myself. "And I think I like you too."

When we reached the science classroom, Diana opened the door and led me inside. She took her seat, but the teacher called me up to his desk. I saw his eyes look me up and down and figured he was one of those creepy pedophile teachers. "Are you Isabella DaHiff?" He asked, and I nodded, glaring at him. He adjusted his tie and cleared his throat. "All right, class," he said loudly, and I dreaded what was coming next, the big welcome that both humiliated and terrified new students. "We have a new student with us today. Some of you may already met her-" My eyes fell on the same handsome blond boy from earlier, who grinned at me from the back of the room and gave me the finger. My eyes narrowed, and I mouthed a few choice words back at him. He just smiled again and mouthed a few words right back.

"-but for those of you who haven't, this is she. Isabella, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"How about I don't?" I replied coolly, lifting an eyebrow and challenging the teacher's authority. An 'ohhhh' rose from someone in the classroom, and I realized it was the blond boy again. The teacher was really annoyed now, so I just moved to take a seat in an empty desk in the back near the blond boy, but again the teacher stopped me.

"Isabella, it might be best if you…didn't sit there. Caine, why don't you go sit back there and free up a seat for…oh, no, I don't want her next to Diana either…I mean, uh, Dekka! You switch with Diana, Caine, move back to that desk, no, that one, and Isabella, go ahead and sit next to Dekka. Yes, that should work out well." I objected, but I gave the blond boy the finger one more time before turning away to face the front of class.

After class was over, it was time for lunch. I followed the mass of people heading to the cafeteria and soon found myself on the lunch line. I grabbed the least disgusting looking thing offered to me and looked around for a seat. There was a table with just three people at it: Diana, the dark-haired boy whose seat I stole, and the blond boy all the teachers were keeping away from me. I decided to dive right into the problem, so I walked across the lunchroom and sat down with the other three with confidence. A hush fell across the entire room. "Don't you people have food to eat?" I asked, and everyone immediately turned back to their lunches. Diana and the two boys were still staring at me in part surprise, part disgust, so I leaned forward.

"What I want to know," I asked, "is why all the teachers insist on keeping you-" I pointed to the blond boy "-and me separated." Diana laughed then, and the two boys looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is Drake," Diana pointed to the blond boy who had been annoying me all morning. "This is Caine, also known as Fearless Leader by we, his humble subjects." The last part was dripping with sarcasm, which made Caine frown.

"Your name is Caine? Like, the murderer from the Bible?" I asked, and Caine nodded, daring me to insult it. I took the dare. "Well, that's a stupid name," I noted, watching with pleasure the dangerous light in Caine's eyes. It was entertaining. I supposed he was kind of handsome, in a way. But to me, the blond boy seemed more attractive. He had stormy gray eyes and a cold smile that looked dangerous but seductive.

"Anyway, the principal sent out an email to all teachers specifically saying to keep you two apart." Caine said, trying to stay civil, I could tell.

"They want to keep the psychopaths as far away from each other as possible in this place," Diana said to the pint, which I found more informative than Caine's answer. Drake grinned and picked up a knife from his plate.

"I like hurting people," he said with a sick grin, but I found myself immediately intrigued. He was sent here for the same reason I was. "I shot my neighbor and got sent here."

"Same here," I said evenly, "but I didn't have a gun. My parents found out about the videos I was watching on the internet and the gun store websites I was saving up to shop at." Drake was staring at me with a newfound respect and interest, and Caine was watching like I might be useful. Diana seemed unfazed.

By then, lunch was over, and I had to head to my next class. But I wasn't the only psychopath in the school, and I had at least one friend. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad here after all.


	3. Silent Fight

**Chapter 3! Sorry for the slow update, was busy/to bored to update/feeling sick. So, a summary? Umm…a walk through Coates, a dramatic fight scene, and then some romance stuff.**

**My town canceled Halloween, so reviews would be like substitute candy. :3**

The next few hours passed by monotonously, with me annoying all my new teachers and scaring the other students. I had another class with Caine, but other than that I didn't recognize anyone. I sat with Diana, Caine, and Drake for dinner, which wasn't too bad, actually. After dinner ended, I said goodbye to Diana as she headed off to bed early. Caine went to talk to a short boy with huge glasses, and Drake scowled at me before leaving the cafeteria to do God knows what. I threw out what I hadn't eaten and turned to find my way back to my room.

The hallways were dimly lit, and I found myself glancing around. I mentally slapped myself for being afraid. It was just a school. It wasn't like anyone would be following me. Even though I got the feeling that someone was watching me…

I turned a corner and fell to the ground under the weight of something that had gone flying at me. I didn't make a sound, but struggled to regain my breath. I lashed out blindly and felt the pleasing sound of my hand smacking someone's face. My attacker didn't flinch but pinned me to the ground. My eyes were adjusting to the dark and I brought my knee up into the person's torso. They let out a grunt and weakened their grip for just long enough for me to sit up straight and grab their head. I recognized the shaggy blonde hair and gray eyes in the little light there was. "Drake?" I asked incredulously, and he took the opportunity to punch me in the jaw. I recoiled, but rolled over and tried to get to my feet. Before I could, Drake slammed into me again and punched my stomach. We stood there for a few seconds, neither of us moving.

"What do you want, Drake?" I asked in annoyance, not letting my fear get into my voice.

"I'm the worst kid at Coates," he practically snarled. "I don't need you ruining it. From what I've heard, you've scared them. I'm not about to get my reputation beaten by a girl." He said the last word with a tone of disdain that made me angry.

"That's what this is about? Really?" I asked, then laughed right in his face. "Who would have known Coates' biggest bully was afraid of girls." I was taking a risk by taunting him, but we both knew that all I had to do to win this battle was scream for help. Silence was the only thing keeping this fight from being discovered.

Drake glared at me with a look of pure hatred. His hand shot out to grab my neck, and I didn't move fast enough. As I felt his fingers closing around my windpipes, I kicked his crotch and smiled when he swore. Before I could attack him again, he grabbed me by the wrists and pushed my back against the wall. His face was centimeters from mine, and I didn't doubt he would strangle me. I closed my eyes in defeat and waited for the pain. But instead of his fingers closing around my neck, I felt his lips press against mine. I opened my eyes in shock and tried to pull away, but before I could, Drake pressed his body to mine, sandwiching me between him and the wall. Against my better judgment, I found myself not resisting and letting him kiss me. After a few seconds, Drake broke away, taking a step away from me. We both stared at each other breathlessly for a second before he turned and ran away as fast as he could. I stood there for another minute or so, staring after where he had gone.

I resumed my search for my dorm room in a bad mood. Drake hadn't even given me directions.


	4. Scared of Girls

**Chapter 4, aw yeah! :D**

The next morning was my second day at Coates. An Asian girl who looked about my little sister Bridget's age was asleep in the other bed in my new room. I groaned as I threw off my blankets and padded into the small bathroom. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and grumbled to myself when I noticed the bruise on my face from where Drake punched me. I brushed my hair and teeth and glared at the uniform before slowly (and with a lot of muttered curses) put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a f**king schoolgirl in these clothes. My hair looked all right, but I wasn't at all flattered by the skirt, blouse, and blazer, and I couldn't change it more without looking like a total slut. I added mascara and eyeliner, then put some concealer over the bruise. Somewhat satisfied with my appearance, I went to get my shoes and head down to breakfast.

"I'm Penny," said my roommate, looking up at me with half interest and half nervousness. I nodded, and Penny relaxed a little. "I can lead you to the cafeteria, if you want," she offered.

"Sounds great," I said. Drake probably wouldn't attack me again if I was walking with a younger girl. Then again, if he really was a psychopath, he probably wouldn't have a problem with it. I thought it might not be best not to tell Penny that, though. She quickly put her shoes on and led me out of the dorm. We passed through a few more indistinguishable hallways and finally ended up at the cafeteria.

She went to sit with a few other girls her age, and I got on line to get a bowl of cereal. I felt like I was being watched, and turned around to see Drake's eyes on me. I shot him a look and turned back to get my breakfast. I still didn't know what to think about him kissing me last night. I tried not to think too much about it, but I couldn't help but be puzzled about why the psychopath had suddenly decided NOT to kill me. I walked over to the table where Caine, Diana, and Drake were already sitting. I said hi to Diana, glared at Drake, and took a bite of cereal. The three of them got to talking, but I kept quiet, not really interested.

"I can't wait to beat up that kid this afternoon," Drake grinned. "It's going to be great."

"Wow, Drake," I said with mock admiration, "I wouldn't have expected to hear that coming from someone who's afraid of girls." Drake's eyes narrowed. I held his gaze, challenging him. Caine looked at me like I was stupid, and Diana just laughed.

"So that's what it is!" Diana went along with it. "I knew there was something he was afraid of, but I have to say, I was expecting something much more terrifying, like bunnies."

"What did you say about me?" Drake said, his voice calm but obviously restraining a spitting rage.

"I said that Drake Merwin, the big bad sadist, is scared of girls." I retorted, not backing down. I wasn't going to let him win. No one went up against me without getting their sorry a*ses handed to them on a platter. Even Drake wouldn't stand a chance.

"I am NOT!" Drake yelled angrily and stood up, and a few kids looked over from where they were sitting.

"Really?" I asked mockingly. "That wasn't the impression I got when you went running away from me last night after wetting your pants. Forgive me, I must have mistaken your bravery for terror."

"You lying B!TCH!" Drake screamed, but the damage had already been done. Caine and Diana were laughing hysterically. Everyone else in the room was staring and even starting to whisper and giggle. "I'll show you scared," Drake said and grabbed me by the uniform tie. He yanked me towards him and crashed his lips against mine. All laughter ceased almost immediately. I tried to pull back, but his other hand grabbed my waist and kept me still. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, and after a few seconds I stopped fighting. When he finally pulled away, I straightened my tie. Drake glared at all the onlookers, who quickly stopped looking on.

"What the hell was THAT!" Caine asked loudly, staring at us in shock. Diana looked like she could either die of laughter or disgust.

Drake ignored him. "Well?" he asked me. I looked him up and down, and I thought I saw him almost blush.

"Not bad," I said approvingly, then turned and left the cafeteria with what was left of my dignity. As I walked away, I heard Diana speak.

"That, Caine," she said, beginning to laugh, "was Drake attempting to express love."

News travels fast at Coates, so it hadn't even been an hour before Drake and I were called to the principal's office. We sat in two chairs across from his desk and waited for him to say something. The principal glared at us. I glared back, not at all intimidated. Drake just sat sprawled in his chair like he knew the room very well. He grinned up at the principal, challenging him, mocking him. "Isabella," the principal began, "I heard that you and Mr. Merwin engaged in some questionable activity in the dining hall this morning."

"You heard right, then," Drake answered calmly, smiling. The principal's eyes narrowed, but he took a deep breath and spoke calmly.

"Mr. Merwin, if you don't mind, I think I'll ask the questions to Ms. Dahiff. Miss, is there anything you have to say for yourself?" I looked at him, then at Drake. Drake wiggled his eyebrows, and I decided to go along with his act.

"Not really," I said with a smile. "I think you and Drake already covered it." The principal glared with me and gave up the politeness.

"You listen to me, Miss Dahiff," he said, leaning closer. "I have no time for any of that at my school. I am letting you go without punishment because I believe Mr. Merwin here is the instigator and you're new, but if anything else like this happens, I will call your parents. Do you understand me?"

"Of course, sir," I said, standing to leave with a mock salute. "But really, calling the people who wanted me away from them? That seems like a bit of a harsh punishment, don't you think?" I smiled again and walked out as he sat back in his chair in frustration and began to lecture a still-grinning Drake.

I waited outside for Drake to come out. Not that I cared what happened to him, but it beat going to class. I still didn't know how I felt about the kisses. Now that I thought about it, it probably wasn't anything meaningful. Drake was just trying to show his superiority, and he was a psychopath. Maybe kissing me was his way of convincing himself he wasn't afraid of girls.

Or maybe it was just teenage hormones. More and more recently I'd noticed guys looking at me differently. I thought I was somewhat attractive, but not in a conventional way. I sort of just threw on clothes and glared at anyone who made fun of my appearance.

But then, what Diana had said, about Drake trying to express love: could that even be possible? Could a psycho have a relationship with a slightly-psychotic person? I seriously needed a laptop. Here was yet another puzzling question Google could solve in an instant if my parents would just get me a freaking computer.

"F**king a*sholes," I muttered darkly, glaring at the floor.

"Who, Caine and Diana?" said a voice from behind me, and I resisted the urge to jump. I turned and glared instead. It was none other than Drake. "Tell me about it. Diana is such a goddam b!tch all the time, it really p!sses me off."

"I was talking about my parents." I said with an extra glare. Drake just smiled and put his arm around me in a friendly way. I punched his stomach and he backed away then slapped my face in retaliation.

"Now, if you want to fight for real, don't you think it would be smart to not do it in front of the principal's office?" he asked, annoyed but still smiling.

"Oh, I thought you would want to fight here," I shot back, "You know, just in case fighting a big bad girl was too much. You could always scream for help." Drake glared, and I saw all the humor leave his face.

"Shut the f**k up, you b!tch." he said darkly.

"Make me, b*st*rd." I smiled back sweetly, fluttering my eyelashes flirtatiously. Then I decided to make this even more entertaining. "Or, you could just kiss me and walk away, since that seems to be your new tactic,"

"Funny! But weren't you the one who walked away last time?" I tapped my chin, acting like I cared enough to remember. Drake looked pleased with himself, sure he had won. He really needed to learn that beating me wasn't that easy.

I stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the lips gently, nothing passionate, just to taunt him. "Well, then now it's your turn," I said with a smile, and waited for a full ten seconds before Drake turned and stormed away. I smirked as I watched him walk away, and then turned to try to find my way back to my classroom. I was still completely and utterly lost.


End file.
